Many computer applications provide a variety of different contexts and graphical user interfaces by which a user can interact with the applications. For example, a video game typically includes different user interfaces that enable a user to access various functionalities provided by the video game. Some user interfaces may enable a user to customize certain portions of the game, such as game arenas for game play, vehicles available for game play, and so on. Other user interfaces may enable a user to participate in various types of game play, such as single player game play, multiplayer game play, and so on. While these different user interfaces can provide a more interesting and diverse game experience, current ways of navigating between the various user interfaces can be cumbersome.